Zelda and the Case of the Missing Triforce
by Tansunskamei
Summary: Zelda loses her Triforce of Wisdom and calls upon Professor Layton and Luke to help find it.


Zelda and the Case of the Missing Triforce

Authur Note: Hey, I wrote another Zelda crossover becaues I love Zelda series much so. Hope you enjoy this Zelda and Professer Layton crossover. Choa

Character: Zelda, Luke, Professor Layton

Zelda is walking up a long spiral staircase with what seemed to have no end. Zelda looks down at her sundial and see she has been walking up the staircase for almost 10 minutes.

"I can't believe, we placed the Triforce of Wisdom in this high tower. Anyone who could fly would easily steal this. Good thing there is a guard up there." Zelda said as she was trying to pace herself as she continues to walk up the staircase. Zelda finally arrives at the door that leads to the room that contains the Trifroce of Wisdom. Zelda uses her magic powers to open the door.

"AH!" Zelda shouts as she finds the Triforce of Wisdom missing from it's case. Zelda looks down at the sleeping guard and wakes him up. The guard slowly gets up and finds the Trifroce of Wisdom missing. He gets up on the roof of the castle and jumps off. Zelda screams, but finds he jumped into the moat. The guard shouts at Zelda.

"This may look suspious, but I didn't steal it. I was hoping to hit the ground because you're father would have decapitated me if he found out the Triforce was stolen." The guard looks over to the bridge where Zelda's father stood.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Shouted the King as he runs up to the room. 2 hours have passed and a tired out sweating King busts through the door.

"Oh father! I don't know what happened. We need to call someone up to help us." Zelda cried as she clinged onto her Father's robe. The King pushed Zelda away and told her I got just the person. The King pulled out his cellphone and called a man by the name of Professor Layton.

An hour passed and a guard shouts from the front of the castle.

"We've got vistors! One is in a suit! The other is a young lad in blue." The guard continues to shout as the King walks onto the walkway that is directly above the castle gate.

"OH! Professor Layton so glad you're here. Just cross this bridge and I'll meet you inside." The King shouts at the Professor as he beckons him to come hither.

"I can't right now, I've gotta solve this puzzle inorder to cross this bridge." Shouted the Professor.

"PROFESSOR! LOOK! WE GOT TO MATCH THE COLORS TOGETHER!" Shouted Luke in Professor Layton's ears.

"That's very nice Luke, we've got that puzzle correct. Let's head inside." replied the Professor as the two proceeded to cross the bridge and into the castle. The professor is suddenly greeted by the King who is so happy to have them here.

"Oh how I've missed you old friend." cried the King as he hugged the Professor.

"You could be mistaking me for my father, but it's good to meet you too." said the Professor as he pryed himself from the clutches of the King.

"So where is this trifroce?" questioned the Professor.

"I dunno, that's why I called you." replied the King.

"Then where was it?" irratingly said the Professor as he scratches his head. The King pulls the Professor closer to him and begins to walk up the stairs.

Zelda is lying down on the bed reading a book while rubbing her leg. Eww, why would this criminal leave such a sticky mess. What is this stuff. The tried professor, the weary Luke, and the almost dead King walk into the room.

"Soooo" the Professor said who is trying to catch his breath.

"This is the room" The professor continued as he places his hands on the wall. With a disgused look on his face he quickly pulls his hand from the wall and looks at his hand.

"Luke, we found some evidence" shouted at Luke as he tried to collect more of the gooey substance. Luke looks over at Zelda.

"PROFESSOR! I FOUND A PRINCESS!" Shouted Luke as he begans pointing at her.

"PROFESOR LOOK! PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR! PROFESSSSSOR! I FOUND A PRINCESS! Shouted Luke again.

"I...I see that Luke now will you help me with this puzzle" Profesor said with an irrated look on his face.

"PRINCESS STARTS WITH THE LETTER P!" Shouted Luke.

"LUKE! That isn't the PUZZLE! I need to know how much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood." Shouted the Professor as he angrily turns towards Luke who is continuing to shout and point at Zelda.

"Hey, you want to play outside little boy. So you can let the grown ups work." Zelda said calmly as she grabbed Luke's hand.

"PROFESSOR SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" Shouted Luke as he tries to pull himself away from her.

"WHAT! I would never do such a thing. I was hoping you want to play a game of baseball with me" Zelda replied in a soothing voice.

"Oh god no..." whispered the Professor as he continues to solve his puzzle.

"BASEBALL!" Shouted Luke...Luke begins to run around the room.

"BASEBALL PROFESSOR!" Luke continues to shout until he runs into a hidden doorway that opens up.

"Father look, could this be the ancient passage the Royal Family left inorder to sneak away the Triforce when it was endangered" said Zelda as she clinged onto Luke's arm.

"Why yes it is Zelda, you've been studing haven't you." the King replied in an honest fatherly voice. The King pats Zelda on the back. The professor jumps in and says.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we find out where this leads too." said the Professor as he walks down the passage and screams. Everyone shouts at the Professor and runs in after him to find out they are sliding down a slide.

"WEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN PROFESSSOR!" Shouted Luke as he raises his arms in the arm and begins to shout for joy.

"QUIET LUKE! THIS IS NOT FUN!" Shouted the Professor in an angry tone.

Everyone arrives inside a bathing room with a naked maid showering.

"AHH! What are you doing here." cried the maid as she tried to cover herself up.

"PROFESSOR I SEE HER VA..." The Professor interrupts Luke

"QUIET LUKE! Shouts the Professor as he walks over to the maid. The maid finds a towel and covers herself up and slowly backs up into a corner.

"You seem to be quite the suspect in this case of the stolen Trifroce." questioned the the Professor as he begins to pat the Maid's chest. Zelda looks at him in shock.

"Professor I didn't know you were a pervert." Zelda said as she ran over to defend the maid. The Professor pushes Zelda aside and rips off the towel that covers the maid.

"I'm not a pervert, just a puzzle solver." said the Professor as he placed both his hands on the maid's breasts. He begins to twists her breasts.

"Humm, I swore this would work" said the professor as he ponders his thoughts. Then suddenly presses down on the Maid's belly button. Her chest opens up to reveal the Triforce of Wisdom. The Maid's head pops off to reveal another body inside the head.

"CURSE YOU ALL! I could have gotten away too!" Said the head of the maid as it scampered of with Luke running after it.

"PROFESSOR DECAPITATION STARTS WITH THE LETTER D!" shouted Luke as he follows the head out of the room. Zelda places her hand on the Professor's shoulder and says.

"How did you know she was fake?" said Zelda as she was curious to find out what the Professor's answer would be.

"Well, when we first entered the bath she noticed me, but didn't react until 30 seconds later. That gave me the first clue she didn't know how humans really react. The 2nd give away was when she screamed. It was as if she just said Ah instead of screaming it. So she wasn't at all scared we were here. The last give away was when I touched her I felt a cold metal feeling and ontop of that she didn't have any reaction to what I was doing. That's how I knew she wasn't human" explained the Professor as he looks at the robotic maid.

"Wow, that's really great professor." shouted Zelda as she hugged him. The Professor pats Zelda on the back and begins to walk towards the exit.

"It has been a pleasure solving this mysterious. Tootles." waved the Professor as he walks out the door.

"LUKE! LUKE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Professor voice is heard in the background as Zelda and her Father look at each other and smile.


End file.
